The Darker Temptations
by TheDeityKhaos
Summary: What was one to do when the entire world seemed to be against you, where any form of help, even if it was given for selfish reasons, would be welcomed gladly?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto

The Darker Temptations

*Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto*

What was one to do when the entire world seemed to be against you, where any form of help, even if it was given for selfish reasons, would be welcomed gladly?

In the grand city of Konoha, there was one such individual. Who looked upon the world as though it constantly had its back turned toward him. The individual in question? One Uzumaki Naruto, the jinchuriki of the terrible Kyuubi no Kitsune, supposed ruler of Hell itself, and village pariah. Now, to many, he was the Kyuubi incarnate, even the revered 'God of Shinobi', Sarutobi Hiruzen, third Hokage of Konoha, who's only care for the boy was to turn him into a weapon loyal only to Konoha and able to crush their foes easily, like that of a fly under thumb, thought of him as a demon.

Mobs of villagers and shinobi alike would hunt the boy down frequently, even more so during the month of the Kyuubi attack all those years ago, and hurt him in the most heinous of ways. He would then awake in the hospital, made unconscious from the pain he would experience, where he would meet the kind facade the Hokage put in front of him, when unbeknownst to Naruto, it was the Hokage whom arranged the mobs and the beatings. He even paid them when the deed was done, all in a hope that Naruto would soon build up so much trust for the 'kindly' old man that he would do whatever he wished.

It was on one such night, when the mob was the biggest yet, and the beatings the most terrible, that Naruto discovered the truth about himself, and would make a decision that would give him great power...at a terrible cost.

It started as always, the mob would build around him, then they would make a gap in their group to allow him to run, a sick game of cat and mouse in their minds. After one or two minutes, they chased after him, with them being adults and him being six years of age, it did not take them long until they closed in on him and let the beating commence.

Punches, kicks, stabs, slashes, if one were to think of any physical harm, then it most certainly was inflicted upon Naruto through his short life. It became routine, and each time he noticed that the pain was always less noticeable, as if his body had adapted to the physical torture. However, that didn't mean his body wouldn't give in, and just like routine, a certain bad slash that went from the top-right of his torso, to the bottom-left of his stomach, caused him to become unconscious, falling deep into the black unknown.

But, today routine would be broken. For today, instead of waking up in the Hospital, Naruto found himself submerged in water. Frantically swimming to the surface, he suddenly realised that breathing was not a concern. Just to prove he wasn't going senile, he sucked in the water, expecting to suddenly drown from the influx of water, but instead found that he had actually breathed in the water like air. With this new development in his mind he began to traverse the strange river that he found himself in.

He soon found the floor rising and eventually waded himself out of the water. Looking back to the river, he found that it seemed to go on forever, never stopping, into the deep blackness beyond. Deciding that the best course of action would be to continue where the land went, Naruto walked on.

He eventually started walking through tunnels, never straying from a path that he seemed to know, regardless of how many forks he came across, he just simply knew where to go. He soon found himself at a dead end. But that couldn't be, his instinct had led him here! Surely there was something for him here.

Just as he was about to turn and walk back, a light filled the room. It was like that of a dungeon and in front of him was a cage, so large that the ceiling was nowhere in sight, so much so that the same blackness from the river was obscuring his vision at a certain height.

He inspected the cage's poles and found them to be badly rusted with age, though when looking further up, where the lock usually would be, he found a simple slip of paper, with complex writing all over it and kanji that Naruto made out as 'seal'.

It was then that the eyes appeared. Eyes he would soon come to know all too soon. A rumbling was heard, that was so loud the cage and surrounding walls shuck from the ferocity of it, however, they both stood firm. The eyes then peered down to Naruto taking in his appearance; his scrawny, malnourished body and unflinching eyes, devoid of life.

"**So" **a dark voice sounded, again, shaking the cage and walls with the volume. "**My vessel has shown himself...**

**AN: Just a short introductory chapter for my first story. So review and give idea's/suggestions on improvements and such ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: The Darker Temptations

Chapter 2

Naruto continued looking into the entity, still not being able to make out anything but the Eyes, that colour of blood. The slitted pupils bearing down upon him, yet no emotion was shown, expect for a slight flinch in his right eye, unnoticeable to a human, however the thing in front of him was no human.

'**So,' **The great being thought, '**there is still emotion in this one. Though by looking through his memories, it won't be long until he is fully broken, I'll have to 'help' the process it seems'**

"**Before I begin, I wish to ask you one simple question" **The being proclaimed to Naruto, who finally stopped staring at the eyes and this time focussed on the voice. **"Tell me, do you know who I am?" **

Naruto pondered the question, what could it mean? Surely knowing what this thing was wouldn't mean much consequence to him, plus he needed to find a way out of this place, or the kind old man Hokage, his surrogate grandfather, would be worried for his wellbeing.

Naruto just shook his head, making the being smile, a cruel jagged teeth filled smile. It was then that the rest of the being was revealed to the six year old. An humongous fox, larger than the Hokage tower, stood behind the bars, nine tails swishing behind its form. The being smiled even more when Naruto's face betrayed itself, as recognition and fear crawled onto his features. There was only one being that had the description of the entity in front of him.

"Your-Your" Naruto stuttered, as he stood ramrod stiff, unable to move the fear being to powerful for him.

The being smiled even more, gaining sick pleasure from the boy's fear. "**Go on"** It almost purred in satisfaction.

"You're the...Kyuubi!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kyuubi just laughed evilly at the boy's expense. **"That I am, boy. And know that right now, we're in your mind. I know you; I have been locked inside of you for quite some time, and know you have great intelligence for someone your age. So, if you're in your mind, and I am also here, along with this little piece of paper here, what can you deduce?" **Kyuubi asked, waiting with unbridled anticipation at the pain the boy would most likely feel.

Naruto was thinking a mile a minute, what the Kyuubi said was true. He had developed a mind more mature than his age, but being hunted down nearly every day of your life would do that, it was a miracle he wasn't broken yet. But what could Kyuubi possibly mean when it said that it was here in his mind. His eyes widened considerably, making the Kyuubi smile in manic glee.

It was clear now, the beatings, hurtful remarks and the sneers of everyone in Konoha. The Kyuubi was sealed inside of him. The very thing that nearly brought Konoha's destruction was SEALED inside of HIM!

The Kyuubi was enjoying every moment of Naruto's anguish right now, any second now and he would probably be screaming at Kyuubi for it being its entire fault for his pain and suffering, or he would break down and shatter his already fragile mind.

However, before that, the Kyuubi wanted to have a little bit more fun, it had seen the look the Hokage gave Naruto when he wasn't looking. Surely this little piece of information would be the final push Naruto needed to fall over the edge. How right Kyuubi was.

"**Hehehe, it's true Naruto, I am sealed inside of you and you know what else?" **At this Naruto looked up, into Kyuubi's visage, surely there wasn't something else bad, was there?

"**Everyone hates you Naruto, you know that, right?" **The Kyuubi baited him, he knew what his reply would be, and then he would release the trap. Kyuubi had to refrain from laughing madly; it was just too much fun toying with his mind.

"That's not true!" Naruto yelled. "The Hokage cares for me, he's always there for me after each beating-

"**A bit too convenient, don't you think?" **The Kyuubi interrupted.

'No!' Naruto thought to himself, the implication clear as day. 'There's no way that can be right'

"YOU'RE LYING!" Naruto yelled, pointing at the Kyuubi's bulk. "YOU'RE EVIL AND TRYING TO MANIPULATE ME, I KNOW IT!"

Kyuubi smiled again, just as predicted, Humans were so easy to read; each were an open book to it.

"**Really?" **The Kyuubi replied **"I'm the evil one? Well I happen to have proof of your so called 'Grandfather's true feeling towards yourself" **Kyuubi then turned to one of the brick walls, as it soon dissolved into a black emptiness, before colour began to seep into place and Naruto found himself looking at a memory of one of the many times he awoke in the Hospital, as always the Hokage was by his side.

"Hokage-jiji?" The memory Naruto mumbled, his eyes still closed from the pain he still felt. The memory suddenly paused before it could go on.

"**Pay attention to your beloved Grandfather's eyes when he responds, then you will know" **Kyuubi stated, making Naruto stare at the Hokage's eyes, which were paused at the moment of him looking at Naruto. He dreaded what would happen next, the Kyuubi seemed to purposefully extend the time that the memory was paused, obviously for its own sick pleasure.

'What if, what it says is true? What if Jiji is one of them?' Naruto thought, but quickly reprimanded himself 'NO, He would never be cruel to me, he loves everybody, Kyuubi id just trying to manipulate me, heh, nice try Kyuubi, but you fail' Naruto thought with renewed vigor, this whole experience livening him up from the almost husk like person he was before. His resolve now strengthened, Naruto looked Kyuubi in the eye, as if daring it to continue the memory to prove himself right.

Kyuubi smirked, its victory already in hand. **"Remember"** The Kyuubi said **"Look at the eyes"** and so, Kyuubi started the memory again.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" The Hokage asked, in his kind hearted voice. Naruto smiled and was about to gloat at the Kyuubi, when he saw it. In the eyes of the Old Hokage; unbridled hatred, directed towards his body on the bed. It couldn't be, not the Hokage, no way was he the same as the village, it had to be fake, fabricated by the Kyuubi to help in its indoctrination of him.

"You think I believe this? HAH! Better think of something better than that, Kyuubi!" Naruto proclaimed confidently.

Kyuubi just smiled wider, time for the final strike. **"I'm lying am I? Well, with me being behind this seal, I can't manipulate your mind in any way. The memory on the wall is therefore true, along with the Hokage's hatred of you!" **Kyuubi cackled, as it watched realisation adorn Naruto's face.

It was true? Even the Hokage hated him? Suddenly, nothing made sense to Naruto. He fell to his knees, tears falling from his eyes. His mentality suddenly cracked until finally, it smashed.

Naruto began giggling to himself, he was all alone. No-one loved him. Suddenly his giggling turned to full-blown laughter as he lost his mentality.

Kyuubi looked at its masterpiece; another broken human mind. It chuckled. **'All too easy' **The Kyuubi thought.

Naruto had stopped laughing, but the crazed look remained in his face. He was truly far from repair now, he looked upon the Kyuubi, no shred of fear in sight, instead manic glee, as he looked into Kyuubi's eyes, causing Kyuubi to smile back, the same grin. **'One last step' **Thought Kyuubi.

"**How would you like power?" **Kyuubi asked, **"The power to make them pay, the power to get your revenge?"**

"I want it" Naruto declared immediately, though in a crazed state of mind, what Kyuubi offered was what he wanted.

"**Then all you have to do is rip half of the seal, then you can have what you want"** Kyuubi smiled; all was going according to plan.

Naruto looked at the Kyuubi, then the seal...and smiled evilly, he would have his revenge, he wouldn't be pushed around anymore.

His choice made, he reached for seal and didn't even act surprised when the seal slid down so he could reach it.

Before he ripped the seal, a thought ran through both minds.

'Revenge is supposedly sweet, - good, because I like candy' Naruto chuckled manically at his own joke, whilst the Kyuubi thought.

'**For evil to manifest, it needs a motive' **It looked down at the crazed six year old, the one who had just sealed the fates of those residing in Konoha. **'Looks like this evil, just found its motive'** The Kyuubi smiled darkly, its revenge would come in time.

Naruto then proceeded to rip the seal, his soul now tainted with darkness.


End file.
